Reunion
by Tamago-kun
Summary: Kinoshita Hideyoshi has been separated from his twin for years, and finally they met again. Unfortunately, he wasn't smart enough to figure out that his sister was right in front of him. He goes about his life, interacting with them continuously not knowing that this person is his older twin sister. As for Yuuko? She continuous to hide her true self and plays the role, 'friend'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test!**

**Oh and this is the sequel of Separated. So if you haven't seen that, I suggest you turn around and start reading that first.**

* * *

"Mom, I'm going now!" I shouted as I put on my shoes. I picked up my backpack, and headed out the door.

I open the door, and waved goodbye to mother. I walk down the street, enjoying the sparkling oak trees, a very nice and sunny day today. Perfect for a walk in the park. I smile as I walk pass a few kids who were playing with each other, and said hello to the gardener who was watering some flowers.

Everyone is very nice around where I live, and they usually invite my mother and I for parties or celebrations. I always liked it here, it makes me feel so safe. _Just like when she was with me back then... _I quickly shook my head once I said that to myself, going through my memory just hurts me.

I was passing by a candy shop, when Ms. Kobayashi, the owner of the candy shop. Called me over.

"Hideyoshi dear. Be careful today okay? I heard some kids are causing trouble to where your headed." She said, I nodded. "Okay, I'll be careful Ms. Kobayashi thank you very much for the warning." I said, thanking her.

After talking to Ms. Kobayashi, and some of her kids (one of them confessed to me, and I rejected him.) I decided to head to my destination once more, for relaxation. I heard it's best to go there in spring, having this opportunity I decided to check it out. After leaving my area I spotted some students they look like a bunch of delinquents. There was about 6 of them, they seemed to be giving me odd looks.

Deciding to ignore them and hoping they wouldn't pay attention to me, I continued to head to the park. I had to pass a crowd in order to get there. It was quite tough passing through all the crowds, squirming through to each path that was open.

**Sakura Park**

After going through the crowds, I shortly arrive at the park. It was beautiful, there was a colorful garden, a well decorated fountain, and of course, the giant sakura trees. This place is well known for its trees, and for the nice peace and quiet. I found it quite odd that there was only little amount of people around. I stepped into the park, and walked for a few minutes or so. The breeze felt great too, making this burning day into, a nice warm day.

As I sat down on a bench, I took out some food out of my bag, I slightly drool as I stare at it, my favorite, Pocky. I was about to eat a piece, when suddenly the delinquents from this morning appeared. They grinned at me, "Wow, the chick didn't seem to know she was being followed." Said a bald one. I gulped, "W-What do you want?" I asked.

"We want you." Smirked one who was carrying a baseball bat. "It's that simple."

"You can come with us without any violence. Which is probably your best choice." Said who seems to be a foreigner. "Or we can force you to come with us. Which means hurting you." He continued.

I glared at them _What should I do...? I'm not strong enough to fight them, and I'm out numbered! _I try to think of a way to escape them, but I'm surrounded so that won't work.

One of them was getting closer to me, "Hehehehe... Don't worry missy! We'll be nice!" I sighed, these guys may be dangerous, but they are stupid...

"Look I'm a guy." I started, but he didn't listen, and continued approaching me. "Stop it! A guy looks tough! Not a model! Hehehehe!" One laughed, "So come on now young lady! You're coming with us!"

I started getting pissed off since he continued to say I'm a girl. "Hey, hey! Maybe we can ask her even to make sandwiches for us! She looks like the maid type anyway." Said the bald one. They all nodded in agreement.

I can't take this anymore, "Like I said I'm a GUY!" The moment I shouted that, someone hit the one approaching me.

The person stood in front of me, they were wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and a bike helmet that covered their face. The mysterious person didn't give the other delinquents a chance to talk or make a move. The person knocked each of them out without showing any effort.

I was astonished by the unknown person, they didn't seem fazed by the students weapons at all, suddenly the person started approaching me. While walking towards me, they took of their helmet.

I felt as if time slowed down when she takes of her helmet, and turns to just flip their hair. I realize that the person was a girl, she had long brow hair, up to her waist, and their bangs cover their forehead. Her emerald eyes stare right back at me.

"Are you alright, Sir?" She asked politely. My eyes widened once she said 'sir.'

"Y-You just said sir..." I muttered nervously, the girl furrowed her eyebrow. "Didn't you just shout 'I'm a guy?'" She asked. I nodded, "Well... It's just because when I meet someone new. They assume right away I'm a girl..." I said as I look down on the ground.

"So I was pretty happy when you said... Sir." The girl laughs, "I see. I see! At any rate you aren't hurt are you...?" She asked politely as she approaches me. I quickly looked at her, a blush appears on my face. "O-Oh um.. Yeah. I'm fine." I quickly said, not wanting to worry her.

"By the way I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile,"you are?"

She hesitated for a moment, "I'm Yuka... Suzuki..." She muttered, _Why do I feel like I met her somewhere before...? _I thought. Yes, it felt like I've seen her somewhere before, but I couldn't point my finger at it. She then cleared her throat, "W-Well... It was nice talking to you K-Kinoshita." She finally said, and decided to leave. Suddenly without me controlling my body, I grabbed her by the wrist.

I held tightly on her wrist, "K-Kinoshita?" _What am I doing...? _"Um... Suzuki. Do you mind staying for a while...?" I asked her silently, as I stare at the ground. She stayed silent for a few seconds. "Sure. Why not?" I looked up to her as I saw her smiling face. She was very beautiful... Another uninvited blush takes over my face. I let go of her wrist, and we started walking together.

We started chatting about anything that came up to mind, but we mostly conversed about our lives. Apparently Yuka belongs to a wealthy family, and her only family member was her father, she goes to a private school called Horikoshi Highschool. She is also an only-child.

"What about you Kinoshita? What's your family like?" She asks happily, I smiled. "Well... I'm not all that wealthy but I still have a great home. I live with my mother, we both do jobs since it is hard earning money and I go to school at a place called Fumizuki Academy." I replied.

"Any siblings?" She asked, she sounded quite anxious about it. I stopped for a moment. Remembering my... Past. I stare at Yuka, she then started to by the looks of it, panic. "Oh! Um! Y-You don't have to tell me if you want to!"

A faint smile appears on my face, _I can trust her... After all. She did save me._ "Actually, I used to have an older twin sister." I started, and started walking once more. "Her name was Yuuko Kinoshita. She was... A very nice sister. She was always there for me when I needed her, she understands me more than anyone in the world." I started. Yuka looked quite happy when I said that.

"You know, a lot of people would think she's the guy. Since she acted more masculine." I said as I giggle, "But... She's gone now... Since my parents divorced, we were separated too. I really miss her..."

Yuka looked at me with a worried expression, "Well was your life ever the same without her?" I glanced at her, "No... Not even. More likely, it completely flipped my world upside down."

We stopped by to take a rest near a fountain, "I see... Hopefully, you'll meet her again." Said Yuuka with a genuine smile. I nodded, "Yeah..." After a moment of silence, I finally started another conversation. "Suzuki, do you have any plans for today?" I said trying not to tremble. "Yes, I'm free. Why do you ask?"

"W-Would you like to come over at my place?" That surely got her attention, she quickly turned to me. A surprised expression on her face, "R-Really Kinoshita?!" She asked eagerly, I nodded slowly. She grabs my hands, she looked like she just won the lottery.

"Oh and, just call me Hideyosh." I muttered, she nods. "Alright then Hideyoshi! Call me Yu-" She stopped for a second, and cleared her throat, "Call me Yuka."

I nodded happily, "I can't wait until my mother meets you!"

* * *

**(AN:) Each chapter will be different for example, since the first chapter is in Hideyoshi's POV. The next chapter will be on Yuka's POV. Anyway hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, it really helps out a lot!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN:) Hey it's been a while. I finally got out of the undertale and ass class fandom. Anyway, seeing as how I love the idea of this story, I decided to continue it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Baka to Test.**

* * *

"Yuuko, if you're going out today please make sure to bring your phone." The brunette responded with a hum, as she puts on her shoes. She stands up before turning to her father.

"I will, stop worrying about me so much father. You know me better than anyone." She gives a reassuring smile before grabbing the nearby motorcycle helmet.

"Ah… I know that. I'm _not_ worried about you. I'm worried about the people you might encounter with today." He says looking into her emerald eyes as he scratches the back of his neck. Yuuko gave a nervous chuckle before averting her eyes from him. Last time she did go outside, she sent someone to the hospital. It wasn't her fault that the drunkard challenged her to a fight.

"D-Don't worry. I won't do anything reckless. Well, I'm going now!" She waves goodbye to her father, as she steps outside of the mansion. Without looking back, she jumps onto her motorcycle and leaves the property of the Kinoshita. She gives the place a glance as she drives away from the household.

_I still can't believe father manage to obtain so much money. Not only that but a mansion? On top of there are servants that actually wear maid outfits and suits! _Yuuko never understood how his father earned so much. Though it did take years for them to get it, it still manages to leave her speechless every time she gives a glance at her father's effort.

While at the same time, it did annoy her. The fact that her family was separated because of lacking money certainly brings irony. Couldn't her father send money to her mother and brother? It doesn't matter how much, but he could've provided assistance in raising his own son.

She sighs internally as she keeps her focus on the road. Today's destination? A park called Sakura. The name itself made Yuuko cringe, so cheesy and cliché but if it's a way to get away from the mansion, then she'll take it. Even if they are living quite a happy life, she does not enjoy it as much as her friends think. Living in that mansion is simply of a reminder that her family has split and she can no longer see her one and only twin. Every day she is reminded of that, when she wakes up looking at the ceiling of a different room.

She misses the old, ceiling she used to live in. Though what she misses the most was the first thing—or rather person she sees when waking up. No matter how many years has passed, she definitely missed her brother's smiling face followed by a, "good morning." If only she could return to those days once more. She'd do anything to meet her brother again. But for now, she'll wait patiently and play along with her father's decisions.

Before she knew it, she has parked her ride nearby and has already set foot inside the park. The trees were certainly beautiful at this time of year, no wonder it was in one of the internet's most suggested place to go. The deeper she went into the park, the more magical the place becomes.

"Mom! Look! A weirdo with a helmet on!" Yuuko's attention turns towards the child pointing at her. The mother, scolds the child before apologizing to her. It was fortunate no one saw her beet red face, how could she have forgotten she was wearing a helmet this whole time? How embarrassing.

Ah, then again, the trees did catch her eye. About to remove her helmet, she spotted a flock of delinquents carrying a variety of weapons. _Yeah, sorry father. I don't think I'll be able to exit the house without doing something so reckless. _

Silently, she shadows the group throughout the park, doing parkour here and there. The lack of people in the park greatly helped, since no one spotted her at all despite wearing such dark colors outside in a bright, sunny day. Hiding from behind a tree, she eyed a bench with person sitting whom they seem to be talking to. The conversation was audible.

It seems the main goal of these delinquents is to drag this girl—er, guy and make him do whatever they want, the person on the bench keeps claiming they are a boy but the delinquents seem to ignore his statements. That's just terrible. Even the situations in this park are cliché. Yuuko forms a fist on her right hand, as she leaps out of her hiding spot. She runs towards the bench and jumps over it.

"Like I said I'm a GUY!"

Once she jumped, she kicked the bald one directly on his face. He flew away from the fight and hit a nearby tree, the impact made him unconscious. _Now, the next one!_ Yuuko's head turns to the nearest delinquent, who was already swinging a bat at her. She ducks and kicks his legs in a semi-circle way with her left leg, making him lose his balance. As he falls, Yuuko uses her right leg, to kick him in his upper body keeping her balance using her hands.

The delinquent falls in pain, and Yuuko wipes out the remaining delinquents with similar methods; kicks, punches, and even using their own weapon against them. She knocks them out before they could lift a finger.

The last delinquent, took a blow to his stomach and a chop at the back of his neck. His face hits the ground hard, and stopped moving. Yuuko panted as she relaxes, not wanting to be in trouble again she made sure that each of them still had a pulse. Once she found out they are still breathing, she heads for the target.

Tired and sweaty from the "fight," Yuuko takes off her helmet, and flips her hair which the wind carried for a few seconds. Once she clearly sees the image of this person, she hesitated.

Something about him feels familiar. Emerald eyes, brown hair, a feminine face? C-Could it be? Determined and a little anxious, Yuuko continues her walk towards him.

"Are you alright, Sir?" Yuuko asked politely, the boy blushes upon her appearance. Her heart pounded in nervousness and hope, was she correct or is she hallucinating and making assumptions? She might have gone mad staying in that mansion for god knows how long.

"Y-you just said sir…" Confusion washes over Yuuko. While at the same time, her hope starts growing more. _He's just like him._

"Didn't you just shout 'I'm a guy'?" He nods and fidgets cutely on the spot. He brought his fist to his face, as if embarrassed.

"Well... It's because when I meet someone new. They immediately assume I'm a girl." He averts his eyes from Yuuko and keeps on the ground. His cuteness made Yuuko question his gender.

A visible pink blush appears on him, "so I was pretty happy when you said 'sir'." He explained with a thin smile. Despite his statement, he's feminine looks really screams out girl. Yuuko couldn't help but give a lighthearted chuckle.

"Ah, I see! I see!" _I wonder how that affects his life, must be problematic. Could it really be him? I mean, it's pretty convincing but, I could be wrong. _"Anyway, you aren't hurt are you?" Her voice was filled with concern as she closely checks his body, as if he was a master piece of an art museum.

"O-oh, um… Yeah, I'm fine." He gives a nod and stared right back at her eyes. He shyly smiles and opens his mouth.

"By the way, I'm Hideyoshi Kinoshita, nice to meet you." Yuuko's heart internally burst with happiness. Her instincts were right. This trap is her little brother. She was tempted to simply embrace him and twirl around with him in her arms and shout, 'It's me, Hideyoshi! You're sister!' and tell him how she misses him and loves him.

But she held back, not because she doesn't want him to know. She'd gladly tell him who she is, however she was curious. She was curious about how Hideyoshi's and her mother's life has been ever since they left. Plus she doesn't want to say anything yet, she feels like right now isn't the right time. With this in mind, she kept quiet and decided to improvise, starting with a fake name.

"You are?" He continued innocently. Still didn't have a clue who he is speaking with.

She hesitated, thinking of a normal name.

"I'm Yuka… Suzuki." Yuuko scolded herself for not planning ahead. Well, she can't really blame herself. She didn't think she'd meet her twin. She needs to think about this, before continuing to talk to him. First, she should retreat so that she can think straight. Seeing her brother right now is still shocking to her and she's still trying to process it.

_Have to act calm, so he won't suspect anything. _She clears her throat, "W-Well… It was nice talking to you, K-Kinoshita." _AGH! THAT WASN'T CALM AT ALL! _She turns around, holding her motorcycle helmet underneath her left arm. Before she could take a step, someone stops her. Her wrist grabbed by her twin.

"Um… Suzuki. Do you mind staying for a while?" His eyes drilled into Yuuko's soul. _Hideyoshi, you idiot! I need to breathe for a bit! _Hideyoshi's eyes blink. _Why are you giving me the puppy eyes now?! Ugh, I mustn't give in to his cuteness!_

"… Sure. Why not?" _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! _Yuuko silently scolded herself once more.

Hideyoshi releases his grip and responds with a simple, quiet, 'yay!' and the two walk together in the park for a few hours. Upon their conversation, Yuuko has noticed how much Hideyoshi changed. That of course, being taller but becoming more feminine. His voice certainly got deeper, but at the same time it feels as if his voice is between female and male. He politely talks unlike when he was a child, and he apparently continued his acting dream by joining the theatre club. She was proud that he had grown into a fine, young man. It upsets her to know that Hideyoshi himself also has to do jobs in order to help sustain their services and house. Normally, a high school student is looked down upon in schools. Is he keeping it a secret?

Once Hideyoshi has become more comfortable and open, Yuuko decided to ask a risky question.

"Any siblings?" Upon the question, Hideyoshi's eyes became somber, and stayed silent for a few moments. _Idiot, why did you ask him that?_

"Oh! Um! Y-You don't have to tell me if you want to!" She panics moving her hands frantically as she nervously laughs. Hideyoshi gave a smiled, but it wasn't as bright as the other ones before.

"Actually, I use to have an older twin sister." Yuuko gulps as she prepares herself for Hideyoshi's opinions and comments of her.

"Her name was Yuuko Kinoshita. She was… A very nice sister. Always there for me when I needed her and she understands me more than anyone in the world." Yuuko couldn't help but smile, she was happy that Hideyoshi still remembers her. Though it made her blush knowing that Hideyoshi values her more than her father does.

"You know a lot of people would think she's a guy, since she acted more masculine." Hideyoshi giggles and his warm smile shined brightly once more. Making Yuuko's smile wider. _W-Was I really that manly though…?_

"But she's gone now… Since my parents divorced, we were separated too. I miss her…" His face became somber once more. _AGH HIDEYOSHI I'M RIGHT HERE, DON'T MAKE THAT FACE! YOU'RE MAKING ME FEEL BAD! I LOVE YOU TOO YOU IDIOT!_ Yuuko continued to internally scream towards Hideyoshi whilst keeping her demeanor. Of course there wasn't any point in doing that, but she's going mad by the presence of her own brother after all.

"Well was your life the same without her?" She asked with a worried expression. Hideyoshi glanced at her and returns his eyes to the view in front of them.

"No… not even. It completely flipped my world upside down." _Was I that important to him…? I mean, I did bully him a lot but I didn't know I was that important to him._

Hideyoshi asked if we could rest on the nearby fountain, saying he was tired. Yuuko give an approving nod as they sat down at the edge of it. He still has a somber expression on his face.

"I see… Hopefully, you meet her again." _Even though I'm right here, but one day I'll reveal who I truly am, Hideyoshi. Not now, just wait patiently._

"Yeah…" He responded.

Cue the silence. It was nice, watching the cherry blossom trees with her brother whom she thought she would never see ever again. The wind gently blowing in their hair, the only sounds they hear are the chirping bird and the water fountain's water. Finally, Hideyoshi decided to break the loud silence.

"Suzuki, do you have any plans for today?" He seems nervous upon asking. _Okay, Yuuko. Say you do. So that you can retreat for today, you have obtained information about him and mother. It's time to leave and let him be._

"No, I'm free. Why do you ask?" _WHY AM I ALWAYS WEAK WHEN IT COMES TO HIDEYOSHI?!_

"W-Would you like to come over at my place?" Yuuko couldn't believe what she just heard. She can return to her house… Her actual home, not that gigantic place filled with servants… But the place where she lived with her mother and Hideyoshi. Where her most valuable memories came from.

Excitement fills Yuuko. Not only did she meet her brother today but now she's going back there?! The gods must favor her!

"R-Really Kinoshita?!" She couldn't contain her excitement, it just slipped out accidentally. She didn't care about that now, she's going back! She's going to see her mother!

He nods slowly, probably confused by the fact Suzuki seemed excited about coming over a person's house.

Yuuko grabbed his hand, surprising the trap. He came back to his senses, and decided to further level up their friendship even if they met literally a few hours ago, "Oh and, just call me Hideyoshi."

"Alright then Hideyoshi! Call me Yu-" Yuuko stops and releases Hideyoshi's hand after realizing what she was doing. She almost revealed herself from the excitement, she has to be more careful next time. She clears her throat.

"Call me Yuka." She said making Hideyoshi nod happily.

"I can't wait until my mother meets you!" _Me too Hideyoshi, it's been a while but I hope she still remembers._

* * *

**(AN:) Ey, second chapter finally done. Sorry it took me years to come back. Oh and I know there are changes, such as how the story is told and some quotes here and there. I'm planning to rewrite the first one, but for now I think I'll continue to make more progress in this story.**

**If you want you can leave a review or just comment on it. PM if you want as well. **

**Ah~ I love Yuuko's thoughts in this chapter.~ So caring and loving~**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hideyoshi calm yourself. Just because they seem alike… Does not mean it is her… _Hideyoshi is walking side by side with the mysterious savior who calls herself, Yuka. Her presence or even very existence has slightly made him uneasy. Even an idiot can see the uncanny resemblance of Yuka and his sister, Yuuko. From the moment they spoke, he desperately hoped that Yuka would've wrapped her arms around his waist and spin him around saying, 'It's me Hideyoshi, your sister!' or something.

However after staying calm, patient and quiet he finds out it is not his sister (or so he thought.) It's pretty rare finding a person that looks a lot like you or someone you know. Hideyoshi felt a little troubled knowing that Yuka looked similar to her. Only _he_ could look similar to her, he is her _twin brother_. Although he

"Hideyoshi?" The savior's voice brought him back to reality. His eyes widened in response. The way she says his name sends chills down his spine, her voice so very similar, so unsettling.

"About your house. Whe-" Her voice was interrupted by an electronic beeping. Yuka sighs as she pulls a yellow flip phone from her back pocket.

"Excuse me for just a moment." Her eyes glinted with annoyance and frowned upon looking at the number.

She then turns her back and took a few steps away from him. Hideyoshi stood there patiently, taking note of the fact the longer the conversation drew out, the gentler her tone and language got. Hideyoshi could imagine that her grumpy face had been replaced with an angelic smile. The scene ended with Yuka closing her phone added with an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry. My father has asked for me to return home… Can we meet here again some other time?" She explains giving an apologetic bow afterwards. Well mannered, and considerate, it's slowly torturing Hideyoshi inside. Similar to the way Yuuko would interact with a _stranger_.

_Stop, it's not her. It's another girl._

"Of course, I wouldn't mind one bit. But I might not be able to see you a lot. I have a job to maintain after all." He turns his gaze away from her eyes, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. A tinge of embarrassment tickles his insides. Being responsible is one of his best traits, and being responsible is one of his worst traits. His social life has gone down dramatically after focusing on lending a hand to help him and his mother survive.

"That's fine with me. I'm busy in my own way." The distance between Yuka and Hideyoshi grew larger little by little. Yuka's steps make clicking sounds against the stone path. Sliding her phone in her back pocket she turns to him and waves goodbye.

"Don't get hit on again by guys." She stated with a smile before finally leaving Hideyoshi in solitude.

Once he saw her disappear he took a deep breath, and shook his head furiously.

_That's not her. That's another person. Get it together Hideyoshi. _As he rubs his eyes and gives a yawn, he starts walking back home. His legs burn from all the walking he had done today but he didn't care. Ending the day with his body against the bed after a hot shower sounded worth it. A hot shower, he always took that before going to bed.

_Does sis still take hot showers?_ Hideyoshi's eyebrows lower upon the thought.How many times had he brought up his sister today? He learned how to limit his thoughts of her to at least twice in a day. Today, he thought of her at least ten times or maybe even more. He thought of her that much when he found out the truth about their separation.

The similarity of Yuka certainly brought memories that were once put away. Now they are here to stay once more. If he keeps speaking and meeting with Yuka, these memories will forever poke fun of him. Though at the same time, the refreshing meeting felt needed. He doesn't know how to describe it, but he did feel as if he needed someone else to talk to other than his classmates or his mother.

Upon arriving in his neighborhood he greets Ms. Kobayashi and her children once more and pretty much everyone that was still outside.

_Mother should be home, unless she took another job without me knowing again. _

Before he knew it, he was already at his door. He reluctantly opened the door.

"I'm home!" He announced closing the door behind him. No response. Without care he takes off his shoes and headed to his fridge to grab a bottle of milk. On the fridge door was a sticky note.

'_Hideyoshi, there's food in the fridge for dinner. I'm out again for another job. Whoops, ahahaha. Sorry Hide, I couldn't keep our promise._

_Mom_

Hideyoshi sighs and continued to look for the bottle of milk he craves. Once he finally found it, he takes it with him as he went upstairs and entered his room. He then comes out holding neatly folded clothes on his left hand and a towel over his shoulder, walking towards the bathroom.

A great sensation his hot shower gave, easing his ached muscles and making him warm. He empties his mind from all of the events just letting the warm water massage his back. One of the activities that help him relax and clear his mind. The rejuvenating shower had left him in a good mood, he heads back to his room and savored the delicious milk.

_Milk is great and all but who decided to just milk a cow and drink the liquid? Not that I'm complaining but it's sort of strange... _

After happily gulping down the drink, he finally prepares for the last event of the day. He slithers in his bed sheets and cover his head, enjoying the familiar warmth and scent. As he slowly drifts of to sleep, he then realizes a mistake of today.

_I forgot to ask for her number… Oh no… How am I going to meet her now? Ah, whatever. I'll think about it tomorrow… I need sleep right now..._

Without a care in the world, he lets his eyes close and his mind shutdown, entering an enjoyable state of sleep.

_Goodnight, sis._


End file.
